


obrolan

by NairelRaslain



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: College!AU, F/M, Fluff, chat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: “Aku mau buat cokelat valentine. Buat kamu.”[isi hanya berupachatsaja]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Hyouka_ merupakan properti sah milik Honobu Yonezawa.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

Fukube Satoshi  
  
Fuku-chan?  
  
Sudah pulang?  
  
Maaf, aku baru sampai.  
  
Ada apa?  
  
Aku yang harusnya minta maaf.  
  
Um, tadinya aku mau cerita.  
  
Tadinya?  
  
Sekarang nggak jadi?  
  
Kayaknya nggak. Kamu baru pulang, aku nggak enak.  
  
Kamu sudah menggangguku.  
  
Cerita saja.  
  
HEI!  
  
Hahaha.  
  
Aku bercanda.  
  
Maaf.  
  
Jadi?  
  
Baiklah, baiklah.  
  
Ngg, jangan tertawa oke?  
  
Kamu balik kapan?  
  
Aku mau bikin cokelat.  
  
Buat valentine.  
  
Buat kamu.  
  
Kangen padaku ya?  
  
Kamu pasti tertawa!  
  
Ngaku!  
  
Sedikit.  
  
Fuku-chan!  
  
Oke maaf.  
  
Gah!  
  
Enak saja minta maaf.  
  
Terima dulu cokelatku baru kau bakal kumaafkan.  
  
Hei hei itu pemaksaan.  
  
Dari mananya? Ini salahmu karena kau nggak pernah menerima cokelatku!  
  
Valentine jadi nggak pernah punya kesan bagus buatku.  
  
Ini semua salahmu!  
  
Salahmu!  
  
Benar, ini salahku.  
  
Maafkan aku?  
  
Asal kau mau menerima cokelatku.  
  
Mayaka.  
  
Apa susahnya sih?  
  
Aku nggak pernah berharap banyak sama kamu.  
  
Mau menerima cokelatku saja rasanya bakal ada meteor yang jatuh ke rumahku.  
  
Ya tapi itu enggak mungkin sih. Kamu nggak mungkin menerima cokelatku.   
  
Aku cukup sadar diri kok.  
  
Mayaka.  
  
Salahmu, sudah kubilang!  
  
Waktu smp kamu menolak cokelatku.  
  
Waktu sma kamu malah ngaku cokelatnya dicuri.  
  
Padahal kau yang nyuri, Fuku-chan! Kau!  
  
Harusnya itu bisa bikin aku senang,tapi nyatanya nggak begitu.  
  
Dan habis itu kamu nggak pernah mau lagi menerima cokelatku.  
  
Terima aja apa susahnya sih?!  
  
Habis itu dikasih orang juga nggak papa, toh akunya nggak tau.  
  
Bikin aku seneng kek apa gimana.  
  
Dasar Fuku-chan bodoh! Super bodoh!  
  
Mayaka, aku minta maaf.  
  
Oke?  
  
Aku belum selesai!  
  
Pokoknya kau harus balik.  
  
Aku mau belajar bikin cokelat yang enak.  
  
Dan bakal kusumpal ke mulutmu sampai kau tersedak.  
  
Hei hei itu mengerikan.  
  
Dan lagi, aku nggak mesti bisa pulang.  
  
Bisa saja ada ujian dadakan.  
  
Atau ada meteor jatuh menimpa kampusku.  
  
FUKU-CHAN!  
  
Hah. Tenang saja, sekarang semuanya serba mudah.   
  
Biar kukirim ke sana.  
  
Eh.  
  
Nggak usah.  
  
Nanti ngerepotin.  
  
Aku udah biasa kamu repotin.  
  
Hei aku benar-benar karakter jahatnya ya?  
  
Memang!  
  
Dasar bodoh!  
  
Oreki saja sudah jadian sama Chii-chan!  
  
Dasar Fuku-chan super bodooohh!!  
  
Dan kamu ingin kita jadi kayak mereka?  
  
Aku nggak berharap banyak, sudah kubilang.  
  
Itu toh nggak mungkin.   
  
Aku tau kamu kayak gimana Fuku-chan.  
  
Bagus.  
  
Aku juga tau kamu kayak gimana Mayaka.  
  
Seharusnya sih begitu.  
  
Kecuali kalau kamu bohong.  
  
Terserah deh.  
  
Habis kamu nggak meyakinkan.  
  
Begitu?  
  
Kalau aku bilang aku baru pulang dan ada di depan pintu apartemenmu gimana?   
  
Kamu percaya?  
  
………………..  
  
???????????????  
  
Fuku-chan?!  
  
Kamu bikin aku merinding!  
  
Mayaka aku bukan hantu.  
  
Makanya coba kamu ke depan sekarang. Aku tau kamu di dalam.  
  
Habis ini kamu boleh marahin aku sepuasnya.  
  
Secara langsung.  
  
Fuku-chan jangan begitu!  
  
Aku jadi berharap.  
  
Bagus kalau begitu.  
  
Cepatlah. Ini dingin sekali. Biarkan aku masuk.  
  
Dan aku butuh makanan hangat.  
  
Lapar nih. Belum sempat makan.  
  
Cokelat valentine juga boleh.  
  
Apa pun itu deh Mayaka.  
  
Fuku-chan?  
  
Serius nih?  
  
Tapi belum ada cokelat valentine. Kan valentine masih agak lama?  
  
Ya Tuhan itu nggak penting Mayaka.  
  
Cepatlah!  
  
Menakutkan!  
  
Nanti kalau ternyata nggak ada siapa-siapa gimana?  
  
Atau aku malah lihat hantu?  
  
Coba peluk saja.  
  
Kalau dibalas dan kamu dengar suara jantung berarti dia manusia.  
  
Nggak mau dicek nih?  
  
Nggak kangen ya?  
  
Kangen banget hehehehehehe.  
  
Bagus. Buka pintunya.  
  
Aku bisa membeku.  
  
Kamu nggak bakal membeku.  
  
Nanti kuberikan pelukan yang erat sampai kamu merasa hangat.  
  
Ehehehehehe.  
  
Buka pintunya dalam hitungan ketiga.  
  
Aku punya sesuatu buat kamu.  
  
Aku datang!  
  
Aku datang!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahaha bodo amat.  
>  ~~Hiatus itu dusta, teman.~~ (Ah, nggak, saya emang beneran lagi hiatus, kok. Ini karena lagi kangen berat sama mereka, tangan gatel, jadilah ini(?))  
>  Kebetulan lagi nista, makanya lahirlah fanfiksi pertama yang sama nistanya ini.  
> Bodo amat(2) yang penting seneng.  
> Ehey.  
>  **Nairel Raslain**


End file.
